19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinger Vuolo
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Jeremy Vuolo (November 5, 2016 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Felicity (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Joshua, John-David, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jana, Jill, Jessa, Joy-Anna, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 16 biological nephews & nieces Charles Vuolo Jr. & Diana Vuolo (parents-in-law) 2 brothers & sisters-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Jinger Nicole Vuolo (née Duggar) (born December 21, 1993) is the sixth child and fourth daughter of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. She is the sister of Joshua Duggar, Jana Duggar, John-David Duggar, Jill Dillard, Jessa Seewald, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Joy-Anna Forsyth, Jedidiah Duggar, Jeremiah Duggar, Jason Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. She is the wife of Jeremy Vuolo and the mother of their daughter, Felicity. Early life Jinger Nicole Duggar was born on December 21, 1993, to Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. She was the couple's sixth child, and they went on to have thirteen more children after her. Born 13 months after older sister Jessa Seewald, the two formed a close bond early in life. They were each other's maid/matron of honor at their weddings, and consider themselves best friends. They have also described themselves as "partners in crime" when they were younger, and Jessa credits Jinger with pushing her to be a better person when Jessa was straying into bad behavior. Jinger was homeschooled growing up. As she grew older, she was given the responsibility of helping her younger siblings with their schoolwork in addition to doing her own. Jinger took the test for her GED at sixteen years old. Like most children, Jinger was assigned chores growing up, which the family called "jurisdictions". In 2008, one of Jinger's jurisdictions was the laundry room. In 2011, Jinger's jurisdictions were the laundry room, dressing the little girls, and preparing lunch. Jinger was no longer expected to keep up with her jurisdictions after she began her courtship. By 2001, Jinger's parents had implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. By 2009, the family had switched from individual buddies to buddy teams, with each team being led by one of the oldest four daughters. Jinger's buddy team consisted of Jedidiah and Johannah. Jinger began taking piano lessons from Ruth Anita Anderson, who she and her siblings referred to as "Nana", as a young child. She also took violin lessons. As an adult, Jinger has been seen playing the harp and guitar, but it is unknown when she learned to play these instruments. All of her siblings agreed that she is the best of them all at playing the piano. In 2006, as featured on one of the TV specials, Jinger and her family moved into a new home in Springdale, Arkansas. The family made a point of doing much of the work on the house themselves, seeing it as a learning opportunity for their children. In this house, Jinger was given a dormitory-style room with her sisters. As a teenager, Jinger kept her hair long and permed, which she credited to that being her father's preference. Jinger and her sisters gave each other perms at home to keep up this style. In late 2009, after her sister Josie was born premature, Jinger moved with her family into the Cornish House in Little Rock, Arkansas, to be closer to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU). Once Josie was able to leave the hospital and survive on her own, Jinger and her family returned to their home in Springdale, Arkansas. In 2010, Jinger was an extra on the film Courageous, but she did not make it into the film's final cut. In 2011, Jinger had her wisdom teeth removed. Personal life Courtship Jinger met Jeremy Vuolo in May of 2015. They were friends for some months and got to know each other while visiting with Jessa and Ben, with whom Jeremy was friends with. A mission trip to Central America that both Jinger and Jeremy attended is said by Jeremy as what confirmed that he wanted to start a relationship with Jinger. On December 11, 2015, Jeremy received permission from Jinger's father to get to know Jinger better. They announced their courtship on June 20, 2016. Engagement Jinger and Jeremy became engaged on July 26, 2016 in New York City. The couple was on a trip to meet Jeremy's family in Pennsylvania and went to New York City due to Jinger's love for the city. Jeremy took Jinger to a rooftop as the sunset under the ruse of doing a photoshoot with Jeremy's photographer friend. Upon stepping out onto the roof, Jinger and Jeremy were greeted with a string quartet playing their favorite hymn. Marriage Jinger and Jeremy were married on November 5, 2016, on their nephew Spurgeon's first birthday. The wedding took place at the Cathedral of the Ozarks at John Brown University in Siloam Springs, Arkansas. Jinger's matron of honor was her sister Jessa and her bridesmaids were her sisters Jill and Jana, Joy-Anna, Johannah, and Jennifer, sister-in-law Anna, future sister-in-law Valerie Vuolo, and friends Jennifer Hartono, Kenzie Peters, and Rebekah Kelly. Jinger's dress was designed by Renee's Bridal of Pensacola. Notable parts of the wedding included the "naked" wedding cake and the fall design of the wedding. Jinger moved into Jeremy's apartment in Laredo, Texas, after the wedding. On March 25, 2019, they announced that they were moving to Los Angeles, California, to attend Grace Community Church as Jeremy pursues graduate studies at The Master’s Seminary. Motherhood On January 3, 2018, Jinger and Jeremy announced that they are expecting their first child. According to the Grace Community Church website, Jinger was due July 2018. On April 9, 2018, Jinger and Jeremy announced that their child will be a girl. At 4:37 am on July 19, 2018, Jinger gave birth to her first child, Felicity Nicole. She weighed 8 lb 3 oz, and was 19 ½ inches long. Career Author On March 14, 2014, Jinger and her sisters Jana, Jill, and Jessa released their first book, Growing Up Duggar. Mission work Jinger and her family go on a yearly mission trip to El Salvador the week after Christmas. Scandal On May 19, 2015, InTouch Weekly published a redacted copy of a police report dated December 7, 2006. The report revealed that Jinger's oldest brother, Joshua, had molested five underaged girls, including four of his sisters, in 2002 and 2003. On May 19, 2017, Jinger and three of her sisters sued InTouch Weekly, Springdale, Arkansas, and Washington County, Arkansas, for breach of privacy. The four women claim that they were promised confidentiality when speaking to investigators in 2006. By doing so, Jinger publicly named herself as one of Josh's victims. Jinger was nine/ten years old at the time of the molestations. Unlike her sisters Jill and Jessa, Jinger has never spoken publicly about the molestations. 10 things to know about Jinger Favorite Bible Verse: Galatians 2:20: "I am crucified with Christ: nevertheless I live; yet not I, but Christ liveth in me: and the life which I now live in the flesh I live by the faith of the Son of God, who loved me, and gave himself for me." Favorite Bible Character: Paul Favorite Song: "Until Then" Favorite Quote: "Seeking greatness for ourselves may bring temporary acclaim, but serving God results in lasting gain." Favorite Episode: Duggars Explore Central America Chores: Laundry Favorite Food: Mexican Favorite Past-Time: Traveling with the family, photography, playing piano, shopping, cooking Favorite Family Trip: Central America Missions Trips Future Plans: To share the gospel in our community & abroad! Gallery Jinger-Baby.jpg|Jinger as a baby. Jinger_Nicole.jpg Jinger1.jpg Jinger_Duggar.png Jinger_Duggar-New.jpeg JingerJeremy-Courting.png|Courtship annuncement JingerJeremy-Engaged.jpeg|Engagement announcement. JingerJeremy-Married.jpg|The Vuolo Family. JingerJeremy-Wedding1.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding2.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding3.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding4.jpg|Jinger and her bridesmaids. JingerJeremy-Wedding5.jpg|Jinger and her sisters, serving as bridesmaids. JingerJeremy-Wedding6.jpg|Jinger and her bridesmaids. JingerJeremy-Wedding7.jpg|Jeremy and his groomsmen. JingerJeremy-Wedding8.jpg|Jinger shows off her impressive train. JingerJeremy-Wedding9.png|Jinger and her parents. JingerJeremy-Wedding10.jpg|The wedding cake. JingerJeremy-Wedding11.png|Cutting the cake. JingerJeremy-Wedding12.jpg|Entering the reception. JingerJeremy-Wedding13.png JingerJeremy-Wedding14.png JingerJeremy-Wedding15.png JingerJeremy-Wedding16.png JingerJeremy-Wedding17.png JingerJeremy-Wedding18.png JingerJeremy-Wedding19.png JingerJeremy-Wedding20.png JingerJeremy-Wedding21.png JingerJeremy-Wedding22.png JingerJeremy-Wedding23.png JingerJeremy-Wedding24.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding25.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding26.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding27.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding28.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding29.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding30.jpg JingerJeremy-Pregnant.jpeg|Pregnancy announcement. JingerJeremy-Family2017.jpg|The Vuolo family in 2017. JingerJeremy-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. JingerJeremy-Felicity.jpeg|Welcome baby Felicity. Jinger-August18.png|Jinger in August 2018. Jinger-August19.jpg|Jinger in August 2019. Jinger-December19.jpg|Jinger in December 2019. Jinger-February20.jpeg|Jinger in February 2020. Category:Married Category:Vuolos Category:Parents